Open Arms
by Commander
Summary: Just a LONG one shot fic about Cosmo's thoughts during certain scenes in A Fish Called Wanda and other stuff. Rated PG13 cuz I'm paranoid.


(AN: (grins insanely) Me again! This is nothing but a little one chapter deal which looks at some moments of "A Fish Called Wanda" from the other point of view, which would be Cosmo's. I'm not to swell on first person stuff, but there ya go. If you're wondering about the title of this fic, it's the same title as a beautiful song by Journey, which I thought was just perfect for Cosmo and Wanda.   
  
I was actually going to write Wanda's thoughts after being captured in "Abra-Catastrophe" before writing this one, but right now I was more inspired to write this. And after that, we'll have a multi chapter deal which features Terri Turner, Castle Uhsmith, Denzel Crocker and… another OC about Crocker's age, who is a female…get it? Fairy1234 requested that I write a Crocker romance so that she's not the only one, and I'm glad she did, since the fanfic was pretty boring before that. Those are my future writing plans, but for now, just read this. Sorry that it's abnormally long. Fairly Oddparents belongs to Butch Hartman, the song "Open Arms" belongs to Journey, and this fanfic and some of the characters belong to me.)  
  
It's kinda weird how some things you can remember really well, and other things you can't. I mean, my mama once told me that when I was four, I stole her wand and blew up the house and that my daddy was in the hospital for a week. But I don't remember that. You'd think that I'd remember an explosion, though.   
  
But I do remember the day I fell in love.  
  
Sometimes I wish I was smarter. Then I'd know exactly what love is and what made me fall in love. But I'm not smart, so I just have to guess.  
  
I was six years old. This kid named Randy was picking on me and Xavier. He had already been mean to Leslie. He was holding both of us and was going to smash our heads together, or something like that.  
  
Then Wanda came up and told him to stop. She wasn't scared at all. I mean, Randy was the biggest fairy at our school, and nobody messed with him! But she did. And guess what? He listened to her. And then he dropped us and let us go.  
  
Then everyone told Wanda how awesome she was, and I finally told her too. And all that day, I just kept staring at her. She must've thought I was stupid. Hey, I am stupid! There, at least she knew the truth that early on!  
  
I just couldn't believe how brave she was, and how nice. That day at recess she played with me and talked Leslie in to playing with me too, even though no one else usually did, except sometimes Xavier. And she was so beautiful, too. It was right then that I realized that I loved her.  
  
That day when I went home, I went straight to my room and drew this big red heart with her in the middle. Then my mama came in.  
  
"What are you drawing there, my little Cosmo-lolo?" she asked me.  
  
"Nothing," I said, hiding the drawing. I didn't want to tell her. If she knew I loved Wanda and then she told Wanda, Wanda would probably laugh at me! So I didn't tell her. Once she left my room though, I took out the drawing and hugged it and said, "I love you Wanda and I wanna marry you someday!"  
  
Wanda, Leslie and I became best friends. They had other friends besides me, of course, since they were so great. But they were my only friends, besides Xavier, I guess.  
  
There's another thing I don't know. Maybe if I were smarter I would know why I loved Wanda and not Leslie. I mean, I loved Leslie too, just not in a "I wanna marry you" type way. I loved her in a "best friend" way. And Leslie was just as nice as Wanda. She'd always hug me when I was upset and tell me everything would be alright, and I'd hug her back. She and Wanda were my best friends.  
  
As I got older I still loved Wanda, though, more and more. She was so beautiful. Sometimes I had trouble talking to her, she was so beautiful. But I usually said something. And she would hug me too when I was upset, and I almost felt like I was dying in her arms. But she didn't love me like that. She was only my friend.  
  
I was upset when she started dating Cougar. I mean, he was a really nice guy and all, and Wanda was so happy with him, and I was happy when she was happy. But I was also sad. When they were dancing one time and told each other that they loved each other and kissed, I felt so sad. I wanted to be the one kissing her.  
  
That night I went home and sat down on my bed. I was thinking about how much I loved Wanda, and how much I wanted to kiss her and tell her how I felt, and there was so much love inside of me that I guess it just had to get out, and I started crying. Then my dad came in.  
  
"What are you crying about, Cosmo?" he asked me.  
  
I tried to wipe my tears away, but it was no use, he saw them. I wanted to tell him, but I still afraid. What if he told someone? But I just had to tell SOMEONE how I felt. And I trusted my dad the most.  
  
"I'll tell you, but you hafta promise not to tell Mama," I said.  
  
"Okay," said Dad, "I promise. What's bothering you?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Wanda!" I said. And I told him all that had happened that night.  
  
Then Dad told me that it was perfectly natural for me to be in love, and it was alright that I was afraid to tell her. "Tell her when you're good and ready," he told me.  
  
"You mean, if she's ever not dating someone?"  
  
"That would be a good idea," said Dad.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeease don't tell Mama," I said. "Or Wanda, either! Or Leslie, or Cougar! Especially not Cougar! What would he think if he knew I was in love with his girlfriend?"  
  
"I won't tell anyone," said Dad.  
  
I knew that Mama wouldn't be happy if she knew I was in love with ANYONE. She didn't even like me talking about Wanda and Leslie. And when she actually met them, she liked them even less.  
  
After that I got sent to military school and Wanda broke up with Cougar. I didn't want her to be sad, and I would have told her how much I loved her then, but when she talked to me and Leslie about it she said, "I don't think I can ever date again! I still love him ,you know!" So I couldn't say anything, even though I wanted so much to take her in my arms and dry away her tears.  
  
Wanda and Leslie visited me a lot at the military place, which was my only source of happiness. I kept messing up and Jorgen had me do wand ups, then made me clean toilets. He also yelled at me and told me how worthless and stupid I was. I felt worthless and stupid. Hey, that's fitting!  
  
But then one day… I guess it was the worst day of my life. I noticed a lot of commotion around so I flew over there to see what it was. I heard people saying, "Hundreds of fairies were killed!"  
  
I was scared. Really scared. I didn't know who all was killed. Then I saw Wanda, sitting in the corner and crying. She was holding Leslie. Leslie was dead.  
  
I started to cry. Leslie was one of my only friends. I flew over to Wanda and Wanda was crying too. She told me that she thought I was dead too and that she came too late to save anyone. Then I realized that I should've been there with Leslie and that Xavier was dead. I was so upset. I was only glad that my angel Wanda was still alive.  
  
Later we were hugging each other and crying, and I felt so sad, yet happy because she was holding me in her arms, when her boyfriend came up… and SLAPPED HER!  
  
Who could EVER slap Wanda? Who could EVER hurt my precious angel? I jumped up and called him a jerk, and Wanda called him a jerk too, then turned him into a rock. She told me to change him back, but I kinda forgot how. Besides, he deserved to stay a rock. In fact, he should've been turned into a big turd. Now THAT would've been funny!  
  
Wanda went back to school to become a fairy godmother. I would've gone too, but Jorgen and my mama wouldn't let me. Mama and Dad did become fairy godparents though. One time though I flew to Wanda's house and tried to hide there, cuz Jorgen was mad at me. Wanda made me go and find out what was wrong and apologize, and I guess I burned his wings off. I was so scared! Jorgen was so angry at me, and I was afraid he'd hurt Wanda. Wanda kinda yelled at me for holding her hand so tight. She said it hurt her hand. I felt upset the rest of the day, cuz I hurt both Jorgen AND Wanda.   
  
Since Wanda was a godmother, I didn't see her that much. But I thought of her every day, and every night before I went to sleep, I'd say really quietly, "I love you, Wanda!"  
  
But one day I did see her again. I was sitting at the military academy eating some cheese when my mama suddenly poofed in, grabbed me, and poofed us back to a meeting hall. She told me that Dad was killed.   
  
I started to cry. My dad was the only one I had trusted with my secret, and now he was dead. Mama lead me out of the hall so we didn't have to face those other people. I told her I wanted to find Wanda.  
  
"Cosmo!" she yelled at me. "Why don't you want to stay with me? I'm your mother!"  
  
"But I love Wanda!" I cried without thinking.   
  
Mama stared at me. "You…WHAT?"  
  
"Oh jeez…" I said. I hadn't meant to tell her that, it just slipped out! What if that happened when I was talking to Wanda?  
  
I was so upset and confused I flew off fast so Mama couldn't catch me. I found Wanda and she hugged me and told me she was sorry, even though it wasn't her fault. Then her new boyfriend flew up and said something about an affair, whatever that is. Then Mama came up and made me leave Wanda. She had to drag me away. I didn't want to leave her, especially not Muscles Magoo… uh, I mean, Juandissimo. Man, I hate him! Wait, off topic.  
  
Mama poofed us home and told me, "How could you possibly love that little wretch?"  
  
"She is NOT a wretch, so don't call her that!" I suddenly yelled. "She's gorgeous, and brave, and smart, and fun, and nice, and I LOVE HER!"  
  
"But look at her, dating other fairies when she knows that you love her!"  
  
"But she doesn't know!" I cried. "I've never told her!"  
  
"Besides, I won't let any woman take my little Cosmo-lolo away!" she said. "You're all I have now! You're going to live with me, not in that awful military school. And we definitely WON'T become fairy godparents, and I forbid you to EVER see Wanda again!"  
  
"You can't do that!" I cried, as tears started rolling down my cheeks. "Wanda's my only friend! And no one treats her with respect anymore… her last two boyfriends were jerks, and I-"  
  
"Will not be her next!" Mama yelled, interrupting me. "How many boyfriends has she had already, anyway? She's nothing but a horrible girl who uses men, and Iwon't have you seeing her again!"  
  
I was so upset after Mama said that I flew up to my room and slammed the door. "How can she say such bad things about Wanda?" I said, and I was really crying now. "Wanda's the most wonderful fairy ever and she's been so hurt by other people, and if I were her boyfriend I'd never hurt her, and I'd never let anyone else hurt her or say bad things about her, and I'd love her no matter what!" I wiped away some of my tears. "But I'm NOT her boyfriend, and I can't ever be, cuz Mama won't let me!" I sat down on my bed. "Oh, Wanda, I love you sooo much, but I…" and I started to cry again, "I can't take care of you!"  
  
I sometimes ignored Mama and went out to see her, but she was always with her other friends and I felt like I didn't belong. (Besides, I had to leave the house anyway. Jorgen found me and made me clean more toilets.) But finally one day I got to see her.  
  
I felt so bad for her. She looked so tired and unhappy. But she was still the most beautiful fairy in the whole universe, of course. She told me that she was dating again, and that this was her fifth boyfriend, but that she wasn't all that happy. But she did say she was happy when she was with me. I loved hearing her say that, and we spent her whole break together.  
  
I saw her again in August. I don't know why she was there, but she came to my house and wanted to talk to me. Mama made her leave, but I poofed out of the house and went to go find her. I found her in the park, and I wanted to talk to her, but she said I needed to wait for about fifteen minutes.  
  
I watched her, as she looked so sad, lost, and confused, and yet so shockingly beautiful, and… I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Before I knew what I was doing, I was holding her shoulders, looking into her eyes, and saying, "I've been in love with you since I was six but I've been to afraid to say anything till now!"  
  
She just closed her eyes and said, "Oh my God…" really softly. I couldn't believe it. I had finally told her that I loved her! And we were here, and…I suddenly realized I might have been hurting her shoulders. I told her I didn't want to hurt her. Then I actually held her in my arms and tried to tell her how much I loved her, but I couldn't. I'm just not smart enough. I felt so stupid. Wanda just started to cry though, and I did too, cuz whenever she cries, I cry. I stroked her face, and she even touched my cheek gently. I felt like I could've died right there. I wanted to kiss her sooooo badly, so I pulled her towards me and…  
  
She pulled away from me and told me she was meeting her boyfriend.  
  
What? She had kinda forgotten to mention this! Then she told me that she never said she loved me, and I don't know what I was thinking, but I yelled at her and said I hated her and poofed home.  
  
Then I realized what I told her and started bawling. I DIDN'T hate her! I loved her, no matter what she did, and now she probably hated me! Mama heard me crying. "What's the matter, dumpling?" she asked me.  
  
"I yelled at Wanda and told her I hated her!" I sobbed.  
  
"Good!" said Mama.  
  
I had had enough. "But I love her, and I'm going to tell her!" I said, glaring at Mama. "And I'll always love her, no matter how hard to try to get me to hate her!" Then I poofed off, but I kinda missed the park. So I flew around trying to find her. But I was so upset, I could hardly figure out where I was. Finally I saw her.  
  
I flew over to her and tried to tell her how much I loved her and that I didn't mean to yell at her, but it just came out jibberish. Finally I managed to say that I loved her and that I was sorry for yelling at her.  
  
Wanda looked at me with her beautiful pink eyes. "I love you too," she said.  
  
I could hardly believe my ears. But then she said that she couldn't date me, because she said I deserved better than her. I tried to tell her that there was no one better than her, but she just started to cry. Then I said I just wanted her to be happy, and she always seemed to be happiest when she was with me.  
  
Wanda looked at me. And it was strange, but I could feel love coming from both of us, and I could tell from the look in her eyes how much she loved me. And I still don't really understand why she loves me, you know. Then she said I was right, and kissed me.  
  
I guess it's good that Wanda kissed me before I kissed her, because she's had more experience than me. Then she told me how much she loved me, and that she wanted to tell me, and she was sorry for yelling at me. She was sorry? I was the one who yelled! I told her it was okay, but I couldn't say much more, because I was getting choked up with love, So I just kissed her, and I think she knew.  
  
And then I realized something. Wanda never stayed with guys very long, even though she did tell me that she didn't really love any of them except Cougar. And well… I had her and I didn't want to lose her. So I asked her if she would marry me… AND SHE SAID YES!  
  
I was so happy that I guess I made stars appear in the sky, and they gave me my crown for that! So then I was even more happy!  
  
But what made me the happiest of all was when it was late at night and I'd hold her in my arms and tell her how much I loved her, and she'd tell me how much she loved me… and we just made sure that nothing could ever tear us apart.   
  
***  
  
Great, now I'm awake. Probably cuz Commander made me go over my life in a Forrest Gump type way. Wait, I'm not supposed to mention the author! FORGET I SAID THAT!  
  
Well, I'm hungry, so I carefully get out of bed so I don't wake Wanda up and go into the kitchen to get some cheese. Our castle in our fishbowl is our house, you know, and it's warm and cozy inside!  
  
I grab the cheese out of the fridge. Wanda made extra cheese yesterday, since her cheese tastes better than mine. I eat it, then I fly back to our room.  
  
But when I get to the new room we just added to our castle, I stop.  
  
I peek in and there's Castle, MY Castle, not my house, but my daughter, sleeping in her crib.   
  
Now let me tell you, I've always wanted to be a daddy. When Wanda told me that we couldn't have children I was sad. I was really happy when Castle was born, though, but Wanda was a little worried. She told me, "Well, she could very possibly be your daughter, because of, uhm, certain activities we did nine months before she was born." (I have no clue what she meant by that.) "But since you're sterile, I'm a little worried that someone might've raped me in my sleep and fathered Castle." (I don't know what that means, either.)  
  
When we took Castle to the doctor, he gave her a shot and somehow figured out from that that I was her daddy after all. Wanda asked how and the doctor said, "Well, Cosmo's sterility might not effect all of his sperm, and some odd few might still be fully functional, and one of those fertilized Castle's egg." (I wish I knew what people were saying that day.)  
  
Wanda seemed happy though, and was convinced that I was Castle's daddy, so we didn't say anything else about it. Except when Mama accused Wanda of running off with other men, and she started yelling at her stuff that the doctor had said.  
  
Castle seems to notice that I'm looking at her, and she wakes up and looks at me sleepily. I feel a little bad for waking her up, but I'm also so glad to see her look at me. In fact, I'm almost choked up when I look at her tiny, perfect body, that small smile creeping up on her face when she looks at me, and when I realize that she's MY daughter!  
  
And so without thinking I fly over to her crib and pick her up and cuddle her and say, "Oh Castle, you're so tiny and perfect and beautiful and I love you!" She just smiles at me and I start to cry even more, I love her so much. "And I'll never let anything bad happen to you, and I'll always be there for you and take care of you!" I hug her tighter. "Believe me, I know what it's like to lose a daddy."  
  
I suddenly realize that both of us should be asleep, so I put her back in her crib, tuck her in, kiss her on the forehead, then fly back to my room.   
  
Wanda's lying there in bed, and she kinda flips over uncomfortably. I had managed to stop crying over Castle, but then I started crying again when I saw her, and when I remembered all those people who had hurt her… and I couldn't help but think that even I hadn't treated her with the respect that she deserved. I slip back into bed, and she turned over and looks at me.  
  
"You're awake?" I say in surprise.  
  
She nods. "Why are you crying?" she asks me.  
  
"I was just… thinking about all the times people have hurt you," I manage to say.  
  
She smiles softly. "It's never been anything."  
  
"But they shouldn't have!" I say, kinda loudly. "And I should've been there for you when you were upset! But instead I was too afraid to tell you how much I loved you…"  
  
"You were there for me," she says, snuggling in close to me. I wrap my arms around her. "And people have hurt you too, Cosmo, and I never did anything about it-"  
  
"You helped me when I burned off Jorgen's wings," I remind her. Even though I'm not looking directly at her face, I can tell that she smiles.  
  
"Yes, but right after that I yelled at you."   
  
"Did I wake you up when I got up?" I suddenly ask.  
  
"Well, yes, but it's not because of the noise," she says. "I just can't really sleep unless you're holding me like you are now. What were you doing, anyway?"  
  
"I got some cheese, then I cuddled Castle for a little bit. I think I woke her up. But don't worry, she's asleep now!" I sigh a little bit. "I wish I could be a better daddy to her."  
  
"You're a great dad," said Wanda, taking one of my hands and stroking it. "Castle loves you very much."  
  
"Do you really think so?" I ask.  
  
"I know so," she says. "You know the way she smiles at you when she sees you."  
  
"Castle always smiles," I say. Wanda nods.   
  
"She's a lot like you, you know," she says.  
  
I hug Wanda even closer. "I told Castle that I wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to her. And… I won't ever let anything bad happen to you, either."  
  
"I know you won't," Wanda says. "Good night Cosmo. I love you." She takes my hand to her lips and kisses it. I love it when she does that.  
  
"I love you too Wanda, I love you so much," I say, getting choked up again. Wanda snuggles even deeper into my arms and we both fall asleep. 


End file.
